


The Sound of Silence

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Nightmares, PTSD, Suggested clockwork/vlad, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad is plagued by nightmares of his time in space, but takes away more from the exprience than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at doubledragonwrites!

Vlad had nightmares, violent ones. The bleakness of space sticks with you even when you escape it. There were days, weeks, when Vlad would scream until his voice was raw just to hear something aside from his own thoughts. As soon as the noise hit his lips it was eaten by the vacuum of space, every single time. He was left knowing that he may never hear another noise in his entire life.

He knew space was cold, but he never expected the chill to peirce through him like it did. Even his core couldn’t keep him warm. He sometimes still woke shivering, his body still running from the frost that used to drill into him, all the way to the bone. 

When Vlad returned, he had changed. He looked on the world with new eyes, devoid of the anger he once felt. He spoke softly, careful of his words, afraid to offend. He wanted to open his life to others, too long had he closed himself off from the world, unwilling to open himself up in fear of being hurt again. He even treated Danny with civility. He felt a new sort of kinship with his once enemy, and he wanted to cultivate that connection with the young halfa.

He was eternally grateful to whoever pulled him from the void. He couldnt remember who it was that enveloped him in warmth and rescued him from that oppresive silence, but sometimes he swore he could feel the same warmth when he woke from a particularly heinous nightmare. However, when he looked for its source, he was only ever met with the sound of a ticking clock.

**Author's Note:**

> In case ya'll weren't getting it, clockwork saves Vlad. I might cultivate this into a couple one shot romance bits, but we will see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
